Optical data transmission is becoming a mainstream technology for metro network services. While the technology is still expensive, it is attractive for systems close to the consumer. While the problems of optical data connections on printed circuit boards (PCB) have been noted in the prior art, the cost effective manufacturing of coupling structures for guiding light into optical waveguides has still not been solved in a way that would enable optical PCBs to reach a state of broad implementation. The redirection of light takes a central role in the optical interconnect solution. Some methods of guiding light are used in optical chip-to-chip data transmission, while others provide interconnections based on ferrule design. Still others include embedded fibers bent to redirect light perpendicular to the surface, and the periscope approach, where chips carry the active devices and guide light directly into and out of the embedded optical waveguide. However, a method of low-cost manufacturing of the interconnection that is compatible with traditional PCB production remains lacking.